


Say When

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Hanzo begrudgingly attends one of Jesse's parties, at which he drinks until drunk, lonely, and rather rude. Jesse wants to make him feel better, and invites him to dance.





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhh i re wrote something i did at least 5 years ago and naturally it became mchanzo. nothing dirty in this one, just good old fashioned slow dancing and cavity-promoting fluff. i hope you guys enjoy despite it not being porn, lmao.
> 
> check out the song Say When by Jukebox the Ghost for a killer soundtrack while you read. it was great inspiration!

Hanzo Shimada sat, alone, on a slightly-too-tall bar stool in the LA-Irvine Watchpoint’s banquet hall. To the left of him sat some woman's sequin-laced handbag, left unattended by the drunk who ran off to the dance floor at her favorite tune. To his right, a couple practiced graphic PDA, moaning as they kissed and disgusting Hanzo all the while. Hanzo leaned slightly to his left, trying to get out of the way of the couple as much as possible.

Hanzo was rightfully annoyed. Jesse McCree, who promised to talk to him during the party, hadn't even offered as much as a "howdy" and was off chatting with various other guests, dancing to the music, and drinking nearly his entire cache of alcohol. This left Hanzo sitting alone at the party, sipping his drink. He hated drinking socially – it tended to bring his ruinous other half out at the slightest of instigations. But still he waited for what he told himself to be five more minutes, for at least a glance from Jesse.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Hanzo was feeling lonely, and Jesse was the only person who could ease that pain. However, McCree was clearly too arrogant and full of himself to fulfill a promise and keep Hanzo company, and the realization of this put him into a bit of a mood.

The drink became fire coursing through Hanzo's veins. His cheeks flushed at the heat and his head began to go numb. This must have meant it was working, he thought. The upbeat music playing from speakers, the footsteps of the many dancing party-goers, the laughter, the talking, the dry-humping, the fun everyone was having – all was suddenly amplified, each noise pounding mercilessly against Hanzo's ears like a percussionist on a massive bass drum. Hanzo head into his hands, groaning slightly.

Jesse, as if summoned telepathically, approached him with that distinctive McCree smirk on his face. He studied Hanzo carefully through his red-tinted sunglasses, looking him over and judging his physical state rather easily. Jesse took the unattended purse and tossed it to the floor, swiftly but slow enough to steal something – and Hanzo would not have put it past him to do that – and then took the seat. 

Hanzo spread two fingers as a peephole to look through and observe his friend sitting next to him. All of a sudden, he was not in the mood for Jesse McCree.

Jesse spoke through his slight smile. "You seemed like the hard liquor person to me, Shimada. I guess I was right." Jesse gestured to the bartender, and, in a flash, received a drink in front of him. He sipped it eagerly, and then added more. "Very bitter, shows you to be miserable."

Unsurprisingly, Hanzo wasn't in the mood to be judged. He was, however, in a mood to do the judging. "And you didn't seem like a fruity mixer person to me. Very dismal, shows you to be weak."

Jesse took it as a joke and laughed slightly. Hanzo didn't laugh, but took his head out of his hands and looked at Jesse sideways. Jesse took a breath. "This isn't your first glass, is it?"

Hanzo took another sip of his nearly-empty drink. "Is it obvious?"

"Your liver is weeping, my friend." Jesse seemed amused at Hanzo's state, and smiled again.

Hanzo was in no mood to talk about himself, so he decided to turn his sluggish wrath to Jesse's attention. "Tell me, McCree, why are you wearing sunglasses indoors, at night? You look like an ass."

Jesse raised an eyebrow but still retained that damn grin. "Ouch. That's harsh."

"I'll bet you've heard worse. You deserve worse. Matching your glasses to your tie, and your tie to your socks? That's frankly embarrassing. And annoying."

Jesse nodded and pursed his lips, squinting slightly. He pointed a finger as Hanzo glared at him. "So you're the type of drunk that becomes progressively more of a dick?"

"Oh, am I being rude?" Hanzo asked, unoffended. "That is not the alcohol. That's just me. But otherwise, how is the party, Jesse? Enjoying yourself, as I'm not?"

Ignoring the last part of the question, Jesse grinned happily, gesturing to the joy behind him with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Everyone's drunk and falling in love, Shimada. It's wonderful. How ‘bout you? Found anyone yet?"

"Well… I'm in a constant battle of romanticism with this drink - I'm falling in and out of love with each sip. In love because of the high it brings, out of love because of the pain it reminds me of. It's very conflicting. I am not enjoying it. It is an odd form of love, but it's love. That must count for something."

Hanzo took a breath, his eyes falling closed for a moment. He re-opened them to find Jesse, smile gone, staring at him with a furrowed brow. Hanzo looked away and turned back to his love, his drink, finishing its contents with a huge swallow.

Jesse studied him further. "Ah," he nodded, "I reckon you're the philosophical drunk."

"I am an honest drunk," Shimada said curtly with a sharp glare. "Now leave me alone so I can reflect upon myself in peace, without seeing my pathetic reflection in those stupid sunglasses of yours."

Jesse ignored him. "I came over here for a reason, Han."

"What reason? And don't call me that."

Jesse's smile returned, this time a gentle, calm grin. He announced coolly, "I'm having the DJ play the slow songs soon."

Hanzo laughed slightly. "Oh, wonderful. The DJ is finished spinning all the songs I hate." Hanzo signaled to the bartender, who quickly refilled his glass. "So, what is the meaning of this? This assortment of impromptu lovers can dry hump each other at a slower tempo?"

From behind the pair, a slow song started at the DJ's table. Various couples formed on the dance floor and swayed to the new atmosphere of the party. 

Jesse smiled, seeing this, and then turned back to Hanzo. "Nah, actually, it's to get everyone in the mood. It works every time."

After taking a large sip, Hanzo turned to Jesse with an annoyed look in his eyes. "If you've come to invite me to this sad attempt at infatuation, then you are out of luck. I'm not in the mood to do anything right now, especially not fraternize with a teammate."

"You don't have to fraternize with anyone," Jesse assured him. "I just want you to get into a loving mood again. You need it."

They made hot eye contact for a brief moment. Something inside Hanzo wanted to cry at the offer, but everything else at the moment wanted to punch Jesse in his smug face. "You believe you're doing me a favor, McCree? You don't understand what it's like to be to love. It's a damaging, furious pain." Hanzo took a breath. "I hope you never have to feel it."

Jesse was persistent. "Unable to love? You haven't even tried, Han! Come and dance."

Hanzo bared teeth. "With whom?"

Jesse's grin expanded. "With me. Come on."

Jesse extended his hand to Hanzo, the palm facing upwards and his fingers curving slightly in Shimada's direction, reaching out. Hanzo first looked at Jesse, and then at Jesse's hand, and then back at Jesse, trying to determine if he was sincere. Since his judgment was clouded, Hanzo decided he wasn't serious and burst into laughter. Jesse's smile slowly faded.

"Congratulations, Jesse. You've done it," chuckled Hanzo, amused. "You have made me laugh. Thank you."

Jesse shook his head slightly, keeping his hand up. "No, I'm being serious. Come on, waltz with me."

Hanzo realized Jesse wasn't joking. He flushed, turning his cheeks a shade darker than before. He looked away from Jesse, trying to get his mind straight. "This…" he took a quiet breath. "This isn't a waltz, you fool."

"Han, come on. My Watchpoint, my rules." Jesse raised one eyebrow.

Hanzo still refused to look at him. "This is Reyes’ Watchpoint. Either way, that justifies nothing."

That gentle smile returned. Jesse lifted his extended hand to his own face and removed his sunglasses. Hanzo glanced up and watched him do this. "Look here, I'll even take off my sunglasses for you," Jesse offered. "Please, dance with me."

Jesse's excited eyes, flickering with drunken happiness and gleaming with adoration, met Hanzo's, and Hanzo fell in an instant love. Not only was the love for those suddenly beautiful eyes, but also for Jesse, who stood there persistently, waiting for a simple, single dance. Hanzo broke into a small smile. "Your eyes are so beautiful. I lost all will to sit here."

Jesse's lit up at the news. "Is that a yes?"

Hanzo half-shrugged. "It’s more of a ‘fuck you’ for convincing me so easily. But I will dance with you, despite my frustrations."

Hanzo took his hand, and their fingers laced together smoothly. Jesse, still beaming, led the blushing Hanzo to the dance floor.

They snuck around already-paired couples until they got to the center of the floor. Ignoring the confusion from those around them, Jesse put his hands on Hanzo's waist and Hanzo rested his own on his partner's broad shoulders. Hanzo got a gentle grip on the soft fabric of Jesse's dress jacket. They were both wildly nervous in their heads, but managed to be calm and content in their swaying motions as they danced to the song.

Hanzo took a silent breath once he got comfortable with the movements. He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You're so lucky I am drunk and won't remember this."

"This is nice, isn't it? Calming and lovely. You get to see these eyes up close, now." Jesse ran his hands halfway up Hanzo's waist, and then back down again, enjoying the feel of his wide hips.

Hanzo looked up at Jesse with a small nod. "Lovely is a good word for it, I suppose. This is nice. I have never danced like this before."

"It's just shuffling around, really," Jesse shrugged. "No skill required. Even men drunk out of their minds, like you, can do it."

Hanzo ignored the statement and proposed one of his own. "Why me?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. All traces of a smile washed off his face. Too blunt, then. Hanzo decided to elaborate. "You throw this lavish party, with all these decorated and beautiful people, and you speak with them all evening. Wwhen the slow songs begin, and you can have your pick of any of them, but you pick me. I am curious as to why you did that."

Jesse shrugged, but had a look in his eyes like he'd been waiting to answer that question. "Many reasons," he said calmly. "You looked lonely, you're a jerk when you're sad, and you smell good. Also, you're incredibly handsome, your eyes are damn striking, and your hips feel great..."

Not buying it for even a second, Hanzo tilted his nose down and glared at Jesse over the rims of his glasses. At the sight of Jesse's smiling eyes, however, Hanzo saw he was in fact speaking the truth, sharing his true feelings, however vaguely, and, somehow didn't seem the slightest bit as nervous as Hanzo was about it. Hanzo gradually eased into a smile. His heart raced, and he took a deep breath to calm it.

In a motion so slow Hanzo hardly noticed, Jesse leaned in. Something inside Hanzo froze him stiff, making him incapable of leaning away, and in fact he did quite the opposite – he found himself leaning in as well. Jesse's eyes fell closed, but Hanzo's stayed open in awe at what was about to happen.

Their lips were a breath apart; what followed was Jesse’s inability to back a smile, and then a miracle of a sudden grasp of composure, and a lean-in for a kiss. Hanzo was hesitant to accept at first, but slowly eased into it. Hanzo's lips were brushing Jesse's, but Jesse went on full, not with tongue, just a passionate kiss.

After overcoming shock, Hanzo returned the favor. He took his hand and placed his onto Jesse's head, holding him firmly im place. They kissed softly, and with growing fervor, still swaying to the song all the while. It was then that something clicked in Hanzo's head, and he decided he hadn't had enough with this party – in fact, he wanted more.


End file.
